About Them
by Hana Suzuran
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang cinta antara sang Kazekage dan putri Hyuuga. My first fic in this fandom. For Infantrum Challenge: 50 Sentences II


**About Them**

**Disclaimers: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

About Them by Hana Suzuran

Fic ini tidak bertujuan untuk kepentingan komersil. Just for fun (:

**Warnings**: OOC, typo (jaga-jaga), abal, romance ga berasa, siapkan kantong muntah sebelum membaca fic gaje ini

**Summary: **Drabble singkat tentang cinta antara sang Kazekage dan putri Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**For Infantrum Challenge: 50 Sentences II**

.

.

**Sense**

Ada sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali mereka berdekatan. Jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat, irama napas yang tak beraturan. Oh _Kami-sama_, sebenarnya rasa apa yang sedang kualami? Itulah yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

**Hatred**

Kebecian. Itulah yang selalu memenuhi hati Gaara dulu. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Ia mulai menghilangkan kebencian dan menggantikannya dengan cinta, termasuk untuk Hinata.

**Sky**

Langit di desa Suna selalu terlihat gelap tanpa bintang. Tetapi, Gaara tahu Hinata mampu menjadi bintang yang akan terus menerangi langit di Suna dan di hatinya.

**Chrysalis**

Hinata yang diingat Gaara dulu adalah gadis rapuh yang ternyata memiliki semangat juang tinggi. Tapi sekarang, layaknya kepompong yang akan bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik, Gaara tahu Hinata akan terus bermetamorfosis menjadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat.

**Lunatic**

Kenapa wajah manis Hinata selalu muncul dalam pikiran Gaara seolah terus membayanginya? Setiap hari, setiap waktu, tanpa henti. Kalau begini terus ... lama-lama pemuda itu bisa gila karena dirinya.

**Distance**

Suna dan Konoha terpaut jarak yang jauh. Tapi, itu bukan hambatan untuk merajut cinta antar dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu bukan?

**Breeze**

Angin terkadang membawa kehangatan tersendiri. Begitu pun dengan Gaara yang merasa hangat bila melihat betapa cantiknya Hinata yang tersenyum simpul sembari menahan rambutnya yang dibelai lembut angin sepoi-sepoi.

**Immature**

Hinata yang sering tergagap saat gugup itu terlihat tidak dewasa bagi Gaara. Tapi, justru ia bisa menemukan sisi manis Hinata di balik sikap yang menurutnya tidak dewasa itu.

**Fly**

Bagi Gaara, terbang itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ia bisa melakukannya hanya dengan menggunakan pasir pelindungnya saja. Tapi, alangkah indahnya jika bisa mengajak gadis yang kau cintai ikut terbang bersamamu, kan?

**Cake**

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyodorkan kue tepat di hadapannya. Gaara menjadi bingung karenanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Gaara, ma-maaf, aku cuma bisa memberimu kue ini. Tapi, selamat ulang tahun, ya!" ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Baru pertama kali ini ia diberi kue di hari ulang tahunnya. Ah, rasanya Gaara merasa sayang untuk memakan kue itu.

**Word**

Gaara itu pendiam, tak banyak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan, ia juga tak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata bualan untuk Hinata. Cukup dengan selalu menjaga dan membuat Hinata merasa nyaman berada di sisinya.

**Spring**

Bagi Gaara, Hinata itu seperti musim semi. Gadis beriris pucat itu mampu memberikan kehangatan yang dibutuhkan Gaara dan dunianya yang dingin.

**Shine**

Begitu pula dengan diri Hinata. Walaupun ia pemalu, tapi ia selalu memancarkan kehangatan pada siapa saja. Dan hal itu pulalah yang membuat Gaara betah berada di sisinya.

**Beauty**

Hinata itu cantik. Mungkin ini terdengar klise, tapi itu memang pernyataan jujur yang muncul dari hati Gaara.

**Destiny**

Hanya satu hal yang diinginkan Gaara saat ini. Ia hanya ingin Hinata-lah takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Ia ingin benang takdir terus mengikat mereka sampai kapanpun.

**Evolution**

Perubahan itu nyata di mata Hinata. Perubahan Gaara yang semula terlihat sebagai sosok yang begitu menakutkan menjadi sosok yang begitu dewasa dan mengagumkan.

**Desire**

Jika boleh membuat satu keinginan, Hinata hanya menginginkan satu hal. Bolehkah Hinata meminta untuk selalu tinggal di samping Gaara selamanya?

**Smirk**

Gaara itu pelit senyum. Topeng_ stoic_ selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi siapa sangka, kala itu Hinata melihat Kazekage Suna menyeringai padanya sembari berkata, "jangan pernah menjauh dariku, atau kau akan terima hukumannya."

Oh, demi apa Hinata malah meleleh saat mendengar pernyataan itu?

**Future**

Sekarang mungkin status mereka adalah Kazekage Suna dan _kunoichi_ Konoha. Tapi di masa depan, mungkin status itu akan berubah seiring berjalannya cinta mereka.

**Everlasting**

Tidak ada yang abadi. Mungkin tidak semua, sebab cinta antara Gaara dan Hinata akan selalu abadi.

**Moonlight**

Hinata memandang Gaara yang tengah duduk di atas atap. Iris hijau pemuda itu beralih tatapan pada gadis berambut indigo itu. Saat itulah Hinata menyadari, Gaara terlihat begitu tampan di bawah sinar bulan.

**Winter**

Gaara itu bagaikan musim dingin bagi Hinata. Begitu dingin dan kaku. Tapi justru itulah yang menarik darinya. Dan siapa sangka Gaara selalu mampu membekukan Hinata setiap bersama dirinya?

**Night**

Malam hari adalah saatnya tidur, saat ketika kita melepas lelah dan penat. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Karena malam adalah waktunya ia dan Gaara bersama dan lebih dekat satu sama lain.

**Whisper**

Hinata tak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur sejenak. Kemarin Gaara berjanji akan datang menemuinya, tapi pemuda itu tak kunjung menepati janjinya. Hah, sepertinya ia kangen.

"Merindukanku?"

Satu kata dari bisikan di telinganya itu langsung membuat jantung Hinata berhenti untuk sesaat.

**Afterlife**

Jika mereka tak bisa bersatu di dunia fana ini, mungkin mereka bisa bersatu di kehidupan berikutnya.

Owari

**A/N**: Singkat, padat, dan gaje ./ / /.

Oke, maafkan saya yang publish fic perdana nan abal di fandom ini. Ini fic ditulis dengan sangat kilat, kurang dari dua jam #siapatanya. Tapi hasilnya jadi gaje begini -_-')a Silakan timpuk saya rame-rame.

.

.

Mohon kesediannya meng-klik yang dibawah ini ya :D

V

V

V


End file.
